Sueños en Munich
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: [Twoshot y Epilogo] Spoilers. Shounen Ai. Sólo quería pertenecer a tu sueño...
1. Entiendo

.. **Título: **Sueños en Munich..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Capítulo 1:** Entiendo  
.. **Categoría: **Angst/Romance ..  
.. **Summary: **Two-shot+Epilogo Spoilers. -Sólo quería pertenecer a tu sueño...-  
.. **Notas de Autora (leer, por favor):** **Spoilers sobre la película a mansalva, **así que los que no quieran ser vilmente spoileados, no sean masocas y **no lo lean**. Shounen Ai a mogollón entre el trío de rigor (Hei-Edo-Aru) en según qué orden. Leer bajo cuenta y riesgos, nada de flames. **Reviews** plz!

* * *

Lo entendía tan bien...

Nos conocimos cuando viajé a ver a Oberth para estudiar sus teorías sobre los artefactos que podrían surcar el espacio. Fue un encuentro extraño en la estación de tren de Rumania, cuando acababa de bajarme del mismo. Acababa de recibir indicaciones de uno de los trabajadores sobre la ubicación del estudio de aquel estudiante cuando tu voz resonó por todos los rincones del lugar.

_"Alphonse... ¡Alphonse! .¡Alphonse!"_

Me giré escuchando nombrar mi nombre y te vi correr hacia mí, gritando como un loco. Me abrazaste con desesperación, como si hiciese siglos que no nos viésemos, como si nos conociéramos de siempre. Tenías los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, que parecía brillar con luz propia. Yo estaba muy confundido y te pregunté quién eras. Incluso uno de mis primeros pensamientos fue que eras un ladrón y que al abrazarme querías apoderarte de mi cartera.

Sin embargo, yo sé que te llevaste otra cosa.

Cuando te separaste de mí, me miraste a los ojos fijamente, como leyendo algo en ellos que te aclarase todo, y luego tu expresión alegre se transformó en amarga y las lágrimas alegres que anidaban tus párpados se deslizaron con pena surcando tus mejillas. Limpiándolas, me pediste disculpas y te giraste, alejándote de mí.

_"Perdone, creí que era otra persona... Lo siento mucho..."_- fueron tus palabras, que sonaron tan ausentes, tan vacías, tan carentes de vida... Me dolió.

Comencé a toser y te giraste a verme. Cuando parecía que me estaba ahogando, se me pasó, como siempre. Alcé la vista y tropecé con la tuya, que me observaba con una preocupación brillando en los dorados iris: habías retrocedido sobre tus pasos y en aquel momento me ponías la mano en el hombro, preguntándome angustiado si me encontraba bien. Asentí sonriente.

_"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"-_ pregunté. Tu rostro fue invadido por la incomprensión.

_"¿Disculpa?"_

_"Me estabas llamando por mi nombre..."_- al ver que no me entendías, supe que sólo había sido una coincidencia. Extendí mi mano hacia ti- _"Me llamo Alphonse Heiderich."_

_"Edward Elric."_- te presentaste al fin, estrechando mi mano con firmeza. Sonreí- _"No sólo te pareces a mi hermano, sino que te llamas igual que él..."_- murmuraste, dejándome oírte con claridad.

Me preguntaste si sabía dónde se hallaba la casa de Oberth y me reí con la coincidencia. Siempre creí en el destino y en aquel momento estaba más seguro que nunca de que él tenía mucho que ver en aquello. Fuimos juntos hasta allí, estudiamos juntos todo acerca de los cohetes... Parecías tan entusiasmado... Comenzamos a vivir juntos en Munich, lo cual me supuso una gran satisfacción. Te tenía cerca... aunque a la vez, demasiado lejos.

Cuando me contabas aquellas historias sobre otro mundo, un hermano perdido y unas desaparecidas grandes dotes de alquimista tu rostro se iluminaba porque realmente te hacían feliz, aunque a mí me supiesen a locura. Y cuando te arrastraba conmigo a la realidad, todo el brillo de tus ojos se perdía. Pero mi intención no era lastimarte, sino hacerte entender que todo aquello había quedado en un sueño... y que yo era real.

Te hablé sobre mi enfermedad, aunque quitándole mucha importancia. Te lo planteé como un "resfriado constante", pero te lo creíste tan poco como yo tus historias. A partir de entonces, cada tos que proviniese de mí te obligaba a girarte y mirarme, en un gesto de absoluta paranoya pensando en lo peor. Y este gesto, en lugar de agradarme, me dolía, me dolía tanto... No era yo quien te preocupaba, sino otro. ¿Por qué no querías darte cuenta de que no era él quien estaba ahí?

En una ocasión, entre las sombras de la noche, quise besarte y tú me rechazaste. Ni siquiera quisiste aceptarme como un simple reemplazo de tu hermano, en quien ya creía y veía como una especie de enemigo. ¿O quizá era mi, según tú, alarmante parecido con él lo que te frenaba, en un pensamiento equivocado de volverte un pecador?

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"... No lo sé, Alphonse..."_- era siempre tu dubitativa respuesta, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Te sujeté por los hombros y te obligué a mirarme.

_"¡Edward...!"- _quise protestar, mas la tos me lo impidió. Me miraste con expresión culpable cuando dejé de hacerlo.

Poco a poco tu entusiasmo por la vida fue decayendo y te encerraste en ti mismo sin querer saber que el mundo seguía ahí. A veces apenas sentías ganas de levantarme de la cama en todo el día. Yo me esforzaba por animarte, intentando inculcarte un poco de mi pasión por la ingeniería aeronáutica, casi arrastrándote conmigo, obligándote a ayudarme con los proyectos. Y tú forzabas una sonrisa y te dejabas llevar, pero sin ninguna ilusión en tu mirada vacía.

Entonces, apareció ella. Algo dentro de mí se iluminó de satisfacción al ver que al fin entrabas en contacto con el mundo exterior, aunque fuese fijándote en una chica y, además, de condición gitana. No me importaba nada: si realmente estabas empezando a abrirte al mundo, pronto acabarías por olvidar tus locas fantasías de regresar a aquel mundo imaginario con un hermano inexistente del que yo era el mero reflejo. Y, aunque desaparecías de casa constantemente, sumergiéndote en investigaciones por tu cuenta, por otro lado, muy extrañas, me sentía bien por ti... y por mí.

Hasta que un día al verte llegar a casa, aunque lo intentases disimular, irradiabas alegría, gozo, dicha por todos y cada uno de los poros de tu cuerpo. El brillo de tus ojos había vuelto, al igual que la luz de tu rostro. Me sentí tan feliz... hasta que supe las, para mi alma, destructivas razones. Y sé que desde entonces me comencé a comportar fríamente contigo, aunque te preocupases por mí, aunque quisieses hablar conmigo por las noches, aunque me advirtieses de algo que ya sospechaba. Dejar constancia de mi existencia fue mi escudo para protegerme de ti, qué irónico... Y me sumergí en el cohete sólo para tratar de olvidarlo todo, a ti y a mi enfermedad que se agravaba por segundos, pero sin poder hacerlo.

Y entonces, todo lo que me intentaste decir sucedió. Y te regalé la prueba de mi existencia.

_"No existimos en tu sueño... Incluso si muero, yo todavía seré yo mismo."_- me entendiste, a juzgar por tu expresión.

Esa es la autentica realidad de los dos... provengamos de donde provengamos, estemos en donde estemos, vayamos donde vayamos, hagamos lo que hagamos. Estar contigo es mi propio sueño, y no puedo pretender que sea el tuyo. No hay sitio para mí en tu vida, debo aceptarlo y entiendo tus razones. Lo amas a él, no a mí, aunque sea su igual en este mundo. No soy él. ¿Quién soy yo, pues? Sólo el reflejo loco y enfermo de aquel que llamas _hermano pequeño._ Es comprensible que no quieras amar a una casual copia con pocas esperanzas de vida.

Y, aún así, no te guardo rencor. Y te lo demuestro arriesgando lo poco que me queda por intentar conseguir tu felicidad, por lograr que tus bellos ojos color miel recuperen el brillo entusiasta que vi en el momento en que te conocí.

Te oí gritar mi nombre _"Alphonse... ¡Alphonse! .¡Alphonse!"_ como la primera vez en la estación de tren, como la última vez.

Sonreí mientras se elevaban mis sueños... E incluso el dolor que recibí después me supo a gloria. No perdí la sonrisa por ti.

_"No me olvides..."_

Y luego...

Nada...


	2. Palos de Ciego

.. **Título: **Sueños en Munich..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Capítulo 2:** Palos de Ciego

* * *

Nunca entendí nada. 

Cuando pensé que la vida no podía ser más cruel, te conocí.

Bajaba del tren que me había llevado a Transilvania. Había sido un viaje largo desde Munich y con muchas escalas, pero no me sentía cansado: me acostumbré a viajar durante los cuatro años previos. Mientras consultaba un plano que había adquirido para encontrar el lugar donde se encontraba el estudiante Oberth, a quien yo buscaba para aprender con él todo acerca de unas máquinas que tenían el propósito de elevarse hacia el espacio, volví a pensar en Al por vigésima vez aquel día. Lo extrañaba mucho, a pesar de estar tan sólo un par de semanas lejos de él, no estaba acostumbrado a su ausencia. Levanté la vista del plano un momento para ubicarme y lo vi. Estaba de espaldas a mí, hablando con un empleado. ¿Me estaría buscando? Me froté los ojos, mas lo que por un instante creí ilusión no se desvaneció.

_"Alphonse... ¡Alphonse! .¡Alphonse!"_

Me puse eufórico como pocas veces en mi vida, y corrí todo lo que mis piernas me lo permitían, sosteniendo malamente las lágrimas de emoción. Lo abracé con fuerza, temiendo que escapase de nuevo. Pero cuando me miró con ojos confusos y me permití observar con calma a mi hermano descubrí que no era él. Los ojos verde oscuro de Al se habían transformado en azul turquesa, y sus cabellos castaño claro ahora eran rubio pálido, al igual que su piel. Me separé del extraño, de ti, tragándome la decepción y te pedí disculpas mientras me iba. Cualquier otra persona hubiese sentido vergüenza, pero el dolor tan grande que se ahondaba en mi pecho no le dejaba cabida. Las lágrimas se habían deslizado traicioneras por mis mejillas, pero me apresuré a secarlas. Sentía tu extrañada mirada clavarse en mi espalda a medida que me alejaba. El parecido era tal...

De pronto, una tos frenética me sacó de mis hirientes pensamientos: te inclinabas ligeramente sujetándote el pecho y tapándote la boca. De pronto parecías tan enfermo, tan débil... Mi mente, aunque sabía la verdad, no dejó de angustiarme con la imagen de mi hermano ahogándose con la falta de aire que le producía ejercer ese gesto. Deshice mi camino y volví junto a ti, poniéndote una mano en el hombro cuando pensé que te ahogarías en un acto reflejo de retener tu alma dentro de tu cuerpo, por más estúpido que pueda sonar. Me miraste con esos ojos azules, cristalinos por la carencia de oxigeno y el esfuerzo. Te pregunté, casi inocentemente, si te encontrabas bien y asentiste con una sonrisa, en un acto hipócrita por tu parte.

_"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"_

Cuando formulaste esta pregunta, no daba crédito. No podía ser que la vida tuviese tantas ganas de joder, sencillamente _no podía ser._ Mostrándote mi ignorancia, finalmente te presentaste.

_"Me llamo Alphonse Heiderich."_

Y mi inmediato pensamiento al respecto fue _-'Sí podía, y lo ha hecho la gran hija de perra.'-_ Vi tu mano extendida hacia mí y la estreché mientras me presentaba. Sin querer murmuré mi asombro por las coincidencias. Entonces recaí en aquello que aprendí en mi pequeño primer viaje hacia este mundo: si existes allí, aquí hay alguien muy similar a ti, y el chico que se asemejaba a mí murió para que yo pudiese regresar. ¿Significaba aquello que alguien debía morir para que volviese a casa de nuevo?

Una coincidencia más, como tantas en las que no creía, era que ambos nos dirigíamos hacia el mismo lugar, a buscar al mismo tipo y a realizar la misma función. Demasiado irónico para mí, pero tú parecías feliz. Cuando comenzamos a ver planos, a estudiar estructuras, funcionamientos... me sentí como un niño al que le compran un juguete nuevo: quería tocar, ver, crear, explorar, estudiarlo todo. Estaba emocionado con la posibilidad de volver. Al no quedar nada más para nosotros en Transilvania, volvimos a Munich, donde comenzamos a vivir juntos en tu apartamento. Muchas veces te pregunté si no suponía una molestia para ti, y me regañabas cuando lo hacía.

Me dolía mucho que nunca creyeses mis hazañas, ni siquiera en la existencia de Al. Y cuando me insinuabas que sólo era un loco contando estupideces, me sumergía en la amargura y muchas veces me llegué a preguntar si realmente todo aquello fue real. A veces incluso lloraba en mi cuarto de la rabia, y tú aparecías siempre, me abrazabas sin mentar palabra, me dejabas llorar en tu regazo llamando a gritos a mi hermano.

Cuando me contaste todo acerca de tu enfermedad de nuevo odié tu hipocresía. Realmente estabas muy mal y tú sonreías y decías que sólo era un "resfriado constante". ¿A quién pretendías engañar? .¿Al Edward niño que nunca conociste, al loco o a mí?

En una de aquellas noches en las que simplemente yacía estirado sobre mi cama con la luz de la luna como única iluminación, pensando en todo lo que tú llamabas fantasías, te colaste en mi habitación. Al verte entrar me incorporé para recibirte con una sonrisa. Para nada pude esperar que te acercases peligrosamente a mí; tus labios rompieron la distancia que los separaba de los míos. Me alejé. Y mirando el suelo me pregunté -_'¿Realmente quién quieres que te bese? .¿Él o tu hermano?_'- y me respondí -_'No lo sé...'-_

_"¿Por qué?"_- te oí protestar. Y en mi cabeza otra voz gritaba -_'¿Por qué no?'-_.

_"... No lo sé, Alphonse..."_- murmuré, más para el cuello de mi camisa que para ti.

Sentí tus manos haciendo fuerza en mis hombros para obligarme a mirarte, y cuando lo conseguiste, apenas pudiste mencionar mi nombre: volvías a perder fragmentos de alma entre aquellas horribles toses. _-'La enfermedad me lo roba'-_ pensé sin querer. Me comencé a asustar de mis propios pensamientos, en los que ya te hallaba más a ti que al resto de mi mundo, y sé que comencé a actuar con indiferencia hacia todo para evitar tomarte aún más cariño. Algún día volvería a casa y no quería que el adiós doliese. Y, aún así, tus esfuerzos por sacarme de mi pequeño universo no cesaron.

Te hablé de mi encuentro con Al y tu expresión no fue ni mucho menos de alegría. Te molestó profundamente, aunque luego mostraste tu ya típica sonrisa falsa y te marchaste. El Alphonse Heiderich que era todo amabilidad se fue y no pretendía volver. Le dolía tanto como a mí saber que el adiós nos esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Incluso cuando quise advertirte de los propósitos de tu jefe sólo recibí un empujón. Sé que el golpe contra las escaleras no me dolió tanto como a ti hacerlo, como tampoco sabes lo que me desgarró el alma ver que, cuando apartabas la mano de tu boca después de toser, ésta estaba bañada en sangre, de la misma que caía por tu mentón.

_"No tengo tiempo. Este es mi mundo. Quiero dejar una prueba de que estuve vivo."-_ excusas, excusas, .¡siempre malditas excusas!

Se desencadenaron los sucesos previstos, con Noah de por medio. Al recuperarme del balazo, ya estaba completamente sujeto al asiento de uno de los pequeños proyectos de lo que pretendía ser la "prueba de que has estado vivo". Me lo regalaste para que pudiese cumplir mi sueño. Te despediste de mí, haciéndome comprender lo mal que lo habías pasado, diciéndome que no existimos en mi sueño. Fui un egoísta y no lo quise ver hasta aquel momento. Sentí tus manos apretar la mía mientras mirabas mis ojos fijamente con una sonrisa totalmente real.

_"No me olvides"._

E hiciste despegar el cohete sin esperar respuesta alguna. Te llamé, tratando que detuvieses aquella locura, pero me ignoraste. Realizaste mi sueño. Y una vez en casa, comprendí que no podía desear que mi hermano me amase como yo a él; como tú a mí. Cuando lo vi estaba junto a Winry, quien siempre sospeché que estaba enamorada de Al, y seguramente estarían juntos. ¿Quien era yo para meter baza ahí? Fui feliz al ver que había crecido, al saber que estaba vivo... Pero de nuevo quería volver contigo y dejar tranquilo al retal de familia que me quedaba. Con la excusa de destruir la puerta, regresé... Y te encontré tirado en el suelo con un agujero de bala, cubierto de sangre.

¿Acaso había vuelto para nada? Una vez consciente de la dolorosa realidad que suponía abandonar el sueño de ser amado por mi hermano, .¿ahora la vida me negaba esto también? Tenía asumido que te marchitarías como una flor, poco a poco, entre tos y tos... Pero no así... Noah, quien te había dejado cuidadosamente en el suelo, consciente de mi shock, me preguntó por qué había vuelto.

_"... Me pregunto por qué."-_ respondí, ausente. Por qué debía ser siempre así, cerca y lejos. Siempre y nunca. Infelicidad eterna. ¿Por qué?

_"Ibas a destruir la puerta, niisan."_- me habló una armadura que llevaba a mi verdadero hermano oculto en su interior._"Yo sólo quiero estar contigo."_- dijo más tarde.

Por una vez, la vida tuvo compasión de mí.

_A palos de ciego aprendí que el verdadero amor lleva a locura.  
Tú moriste por mí, por amor.  
Al abandonó su vida por mí, por amor.  
Y yo...  
Regresé por Al, regresé por ti. Regresé siempre por amor...  
Y ahora, vivo por Al, vivo por ti... Para que los sacrificios no sean en vano.  
Por amor, vivo por los tres, porque nunca te voy a olvidar._


	3. Epílogo

.. **Título: **Sueños en Munich..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
..** Epílogo** ..

* * *

_"Niisan..."_

El murmullo de Alphonse Elric se perdió en el viento. Lo había impactado tanto saber que había existido alguien tan igual a él...

Ed consideró justo explicarle la importancia que había tenido Alphonse Heiderich en su vida, sin omitir detalles. Al se convenció mentalmente de que su hermano nunca había llegado a amar realmente a aquella persona, sino a lo que suponía: un reflejo de sí mismo, el reflejo de la persona que Ed adoraba. Y, como si le leyese el pensamiento, él mismo se lo confirmó.

Pero aún así...

Era totalmente cierto que Heiderich iba a ser tomado como un reemplazo de lo que parecía un sueño imposible, lo más cercano al paraíso prohibido. Sin embargo, sabía bien que Edward no podía mostrarse indiferente hacia los momentos que su recuerdo implicaba.

Y, en aquel momento, frente a la tumba de aquel muchacho, lo veía romper en llanto acurrucado frente a su imagen rodeada de flores blancas, delante de la lápida que rezaba su nombre. No pudo evitar un fuerte dejá vù ante la escena mientras atardecía, ni la inquietud que le causaba ver su vivo retrato y su nombre en la piedra. El pecho le dolió al ver que su hermano, después de tanto tiempo, se comportaba como un niño dejando atrás sus tapujos de adulto prematuro; su llanto inconsolable le estaba desgarrando el alma, despedazando su corazón. Y no pudo evitar llorar con él en silencio.

No se vio capaz de abrazarlo porque sabía que aquel gesto le haría más daño. Quizá no en un primer momento, pero sí en cuanto se diese cuenta de quién era realmente. Comenzaba a hacer frío y anochecía, y Edward seguía deshaciéndose en disculpas hacia el difunto. Alphonse permanecía de pie a su lado pacientemente, permitiéndole a su hermano desahogarse con tranquilidad. Supo que no lo había hecho de verdad en seis años y se le notaba. Lo sabía porque durante sus largos cuatro años de viajes, cuando lloraba, lo hacía durante unos escasos instantes para luego fingir ser más fuerte de lo que era en realidad; porque finalmente todo aquello lo habían cerrado tanto hacia sus sentimientos que realmente no llegaba a sentir la necesidad de llorar, incluso en soledad, y él mismo había confesado no poder hacerlo en sus dos años de estadía aquí, más que algunos instantes de debilidad en brazos de su sombra. Y, además, porque sabía que se habían abierto junto con esta todas las heridas del pasado por las que no pudo derramar lágrimas autenticas.

Lo supo como si realmente fuese él mismo el que ahora acariciaba la tierra que cubría el cuerpo, recordando él también. Su llanto fue apagándose poco a poco...

_"Al... volvamos a casa..."_- sonó la voz ahogada de Ed.

Se levantó pesadamente y quedó de pie al lado de su hermano, mirando detenidamente la piedra con el rostro oculto por los mechones de su cabello, que se ondeaban con el viento. Volvió a agacharse para rozar el rostro de la fotografía y mostró una triste sonrisa. Le agradeció todo en un susurro y se incorporó, secándose las lágrimas. Se giró hacia su hermano, quien se mostraba afectado por él. Ambos tenían los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, y a Al todavía le quedaban las más traidoras bajando a través de sus mejillas. Ed se acercó a él y se las secó con suavidad.

_"Gracias, Al... Muchas gracias..."_

Este lo miró unos segundos antes de que el mayor se arrojase a sus brazos. Las últimas lágrimas cayeron en el momento en que Al lo estrechó con fuerza, antes de poder rumbo a casa tomados de la mano.

En el apartamento que le había dejado Heiderich en un testamento del que Ed no había tenido constancia hasta días atrás, este se dejó caer sobre su cama sin siquiera encender la luz, sintiendo el peso de todas sus penas reposar sobre el colchón. Por un momento se sintió ligero. Alphonse preparó algo para cenar y se lo llevó a su hermano. Dejó la bandeja con un plato de sopa en el escritorio, junto a una botella medio vacía de alcohol y un vaso donde descansaban las últimas gotas de whisky. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y apoyó los brazos y la barbilla sobre la cama, frente al rostro inexpresivo de Ed. Al sonrió cariñosamente.

_"Te amo."_

Aquellas palabras arrancaron una sonrisa a los labios del mayor.

_"Yo a ti también, Alphonse..."_

El chico de ojos pardos sabía que no podía estar seguro de a quién se refería, pero decidió no pensar en ello y besó sus labios tiernamente mientras se incorporaba y se recostaba sobre él.

Sobre el escritorio, la sopa se enfrió.


End file.
